


Kitten

by multibean



Series: Joshler PWPs [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Feminisation, Food Play, Handcuffs, High Heels, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Punishment, Sex Toys, So much smut, Spanking, Teasing, anal penetration, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9732110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multibean/pseuds/multibean
Summary: All Josh ever wanted to do was some baking.





	

The cake batter was everywhere. Josh looked horrified.  
Tyler quickly retreated as Josh called after him.  
"I take it it's my responsibility to clean this shit up?" he called.  
"Just wait," Tyler shouted.  
Josh solemnly stared at the mess, feeling a bit shook. _I just wanted to do some baking_ , he thought. _All I ever wanted to do was some baking._  
And of course, Tyler wasn't allowing that, because a horny Tyler was a wild Tyler. And a sexually deprived Tyler was an angry Tyler.  
Josh sighed as he wiped up the spillages and dumped the dirty utensils into the sink. And just as he was licking the baby pink cake mixture off of the whisk, Tyler entered the room once again.  
"Oh, yes," he smirked as he watched him. "Lick that whisk, Josh. _Lick that whisk good_."  
Josh shrugged it off before he saw what Tyler was wearing, which was when he dropped the whisk in surprise, causing the colourful mixture to splatter all over the floor.  
"Tyler? What the hell?"  
Tyler just winked at him.  
First of all, he'd shaved his legs, which of course was absolutely fine - it just looked so damn odd and he wasn't used to it. But that wasn't the worst (or, should he say, best) part.  
He was wearing lacy white thigh-highs - admittedly, those legs were fucking sexy - and sparkling silver high heels. His eyes moved upwards and he caught sight of the frilly white thong he was wearing as well as his gorgeous white lacy bra that, in all honesty, didn't fit him well because he didn't have breasts. But that was okay.  
_Calm down_ , Josh thought to himself. _It's only lingerie. It's no big deal. There's nothing wrong with lingerie._  
"I-I need to clean this up," Josh stammered as Tyler seductively wandered over, his head on one side.  
"That can wait until later," Tyler said, smiling. "I want to play around first."  
"But look at all this-"  
"I'm fucking horny and I need sex _right now_ , you hoe. And we'll need the cake batter."  
"How am I a hoe?" Josh demanded. "And why do you need the cake mixture?"

 

Josh couldn't help it. Tyler was too freaking gorgeous with his lovely white lace and round ass. He just had to say yes.  
"Go on," Tyler encouraged, his huge erection stretching the thin fabric of the delicate underwear.  
Josh gladly stripped down to nothing and took out the furry pink handcuffs from their secret stash under the bed, as well as the pastel-coloured blindfold. "You sure this is what you want?" Josh asked, smiling.  
" _Fuck_ , yes."  
He gladly clicked the handcuffs around his partner's wrists and put the blindfold over his eyes, tying it securely at the back.  
He knew what he had to do.  
"No sounds," Josh told him. "No moaning, no gasping, no screaming. Nothing. Not even a peep from you, Mr. Joseph."  
He grabbed the bowl of the pink cake mixture and, with the spatula, began to smear it onto Tyler's beautiful body.  
It felt cold against his skin and Tyler gave a little gasp before remembering that it was against daddy's rules.  
Josh raised his eyebrows. "You bad boy!" he scalded, before spanking his left ass cheek. Tyler moaned as the sharp stinging sensation spread throughout his skin.  
"Did you just moan?" Josh asked.  
Tyler bit his lip.  
"You did, didn't you? I'll teach you to behave for daddy." He spanked his right cheek and Tyler did his best not to express the pleasure in a sound.  
"Now keep still while I get the job done, babyboy."  
Tyler kept still as Josh smeared the sweet pink batter all over his body. It warmed up against his skin, but felt cool against the hot, stinging patches on his ass where Josh had spanked him.  
"How does that feel?" Josh asked, smiling.  
"It's good, daddy. I wish you'd spread it somewhere better."  
"If you don't fidget while I lick it all off your sweet body, I might reward you." He proceeded to grab Tyler's thighs and slowly licked the creamy, delicious substance off his skin, causing his babyboy to gasp as he steered his tongue towards his erogenous zones, teasing him.  
"So delicious." He licked his lips. "You're delicious, Tyler." Tyler giggled.  
"Please strip me, daddy. I want it somewhere else. Please, you promised." He was mewing like a kitten. He _was_ a little kitten. He was Josh's little pet.

 

Removing his bra with the handcuffs on had been impossible, so Josh took them off him for a second, trusting his babyboy to cooperate.  
"So big," Josh uttered dreamily as he wrapped his smooth hands around Tyler's enlarged cock and began to wank him, causing Tyler to squeal with pleasure.  
"You want the cake mixture? Well, baby, you got the cake mixture," said Josh as he scooped up a small handful and wrapped his hand around Tyler's cock again. It was cool. It was thick. It was runny. It was bloody delightful.  
"Ahh," Tyler wailed, clenching his fists as Josh went harder and faster, viciously rubbing the sweet goop against his length. "That's so good, daddy. _Oh, daddy_."  
Josh lowered his hand slightly and rubbed the cake mixture into his balls, making Tyler moan even more.  
Josh gazed at his face. _He's hot. He's fuckable. And he's a sub. He's my sub, my kitten._  
He continued to rub him with the cake mixture and noticed he was getting closer and closer to orgasm. Tyler's cheeks were flushed pink and his breathing was heavy. His thighs and abdominals began to contract. Almost there, almost at the tipping point. Almost at the point of release.  
Josh pulled his hand away and Tyler exhaled.  
"I was close," he whimpered as the arousal slowly began to fade. "Why, daddy?"  
"Because you love it," Josh bravely replied.  
Tyler growled. "But I wanted you to make me cum, daddy."  
Josh smiled to himself. "If you want to cum, you're gonna have to work for it." He took another scoop of the cake mixture and began to rub it on his cock once again. "It's so nice and cool, isn't it?"  
"It's so good. I love when we do food play, Josh. Please don't stop."  
Josh said nothing, and began to feel glad that Tyler had interrupted him while he was making a cake earlier. Holy hell. It had been worth it, that was certain.  
Just as his moans became more intense and he began to lose control, on the brink of climax - Josh stopped, once again.  
Tyler almost fell over. He was weak at the knees - weak from the intense arousal and weak from Josh's cruel but irresistible teasing. He was brutally denying him of that gorgeous, sweet rush that he so badly craved.

 

_I'm done. I'm beat._  
Seven times. Seven times, Josh had brought Tyler up, and up, almost all the way to climax... but not quite.  
Tyler was a panting, teary-eyed mess, his forehead glistening with beads of sweat, his heart pounding like a drum.  
Josh crouched down and took off his blindfold, noticing his glistening eyes. He smiled. "You up for more?"  
Tyler grinned. "Hell, yes, I'm up for more."  
"You kinky fucker, you. Can't get enough, can you?" He put Tyler's blindfold back on before rummaging through the drawer. Finally he found their absolute favourite and pulled it out, beaming with excitement.  
"What does it look like?" Tyler asked quietly.  
"It's your favourite, babyboy. The brightest. Red."  
Tyler felt his cock twitch as he anticipated what he knew was coming next, and he hoped Josh wasn't planning on going slow.  
"Don't be nice," Tyler said.  
Josh gave a laugh. "You don't need to worry about that. You never need to worry about that."  
He positioned himself behind Tyler, gently squeezing his thighs and slowly moving upwards to his still tender ass cheeks before gripping them and spreading them apart. Then he took Tyler's favourite glowing dildo and rubbed it against his entrance, teasing him and making his kitten beg for it.  
"Please. You can't deprive me."  
Josh scoffed. "Everybody thinks you're so innocent, and here I am about to shove a huge fucking light-up dildo into you to make you scream. You're a dirty bitch, that's what you are."  
Tyler smiled widely, getting turned on by the name-calling. "What else am I, daddy?"  
"You're a fucking slut. You're filthy and you can't get enough because you're a needy little bastard who seems to be horny 24/7." He slowly pushed the glowing dildo into Tyler, the red light inside him showing through his skin.  
"More," Tyler pleaded, unable to stop himself from panting as the sex toy stretched out his tight asshole. Josh thrusted in and out of him and it was impossible to suppress the squeals and moans.  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Josh asked him. "You are, and you wanna know why? Because you're a hoe who would fuck anything that breathes. A dirty, dirty hoe. A sexually frustrated twat who doesn't know his balls from his ass." As Tyler began to quiver with pleasure, Josh pushed his own solid cock into Tyler's warm, tight ass alongside the light-up dildo, stretching him out even more. Tyler gave a high pitched gasp and bit his lip so hard he almost made it bleed.  
His muscles felt pleasantly wet and tight against Josh's throbbing cock as he pushed into Tyler - deeper, deeper, then out again, and then in again, right against his prostate.  
"Tyler, oh fuck you little whore! You motherfucker!"  
Tyler was getting loud, quickly losing his ability to keep his moans quiet as he was fucked by both the bright red glowing dildo and Josh's monster-sized cock.  
Josh slammed into his prostate once more and Tyler finally came all over the floor in front of him, as well as on his legs and into the bowl of cake mixture next to him. He felt Josh's cum inside him, warm, runny, and absolutely gorgeous. It ran down his stretched out rectum.  
Tyler almost collapsed.  
Josh raised his eyebrows and took off Tyler's blindfold and handcuffs after pulling out of him.

 

"Are you... are you glad now?" Tyler asked, staring at the stockings, bra and thong on the bed. He dipped his finger into the cake mixture and licked it.  
"Glad of what?"  
"That I interrupted what you were doing."  
Josh smirked. "What do you think?"  
Tyler laughed. "Well, you seemed to be having more fun than you were before."  
All Josh had wanted to do was some baking, but he had gotten much more than he'd bargained for.


End file.
